The main objectives of this project are to explore the physiological mechanisms by which voluntary vasodilation takes place in the behavioral treatment of Raynaud's disease to compare behavioral training with sympathetic blocking agents as methods of producing vasodilation and to see if sympathetic blocking agents and training can work in combination, and to apply these techniques to the clinical management of a wide variety of vascular disorders. Five experiments are proposed. In the first experiment autogenic training will be compared to intra-arterial reserpine in the treatment of idiopathic Raynaud's disease in a two way design allowing for the combination of drugs and training to be compared to either alone. At the sme time, the mechanism by which voluntary peripheral dilation takes place will be assessed by taking non-invasive measurements of cardiac output and assaying catecholamines, corticol steroids and other neuroendocrine factors in a cold stress test before and after training. The second experiment will compare the peripheral vasomotor and neuroendocrine response of normal subjects in similar cold stress situations to that of patients suffering from Raynaud's disease. The third experiment will repeat the first experiment studying treatment of Raynaud's phenomenon secondary to diffuse scleroderma. The fourth experiment will assess the efficacy of vasodilation in both the acute and chronic management of cold-hypersensitivity secondary to denervation trauma. Finally, since vasoconstriction has been shown to be easier to learn than vasodilation in normals, the final experiment in this project will attempt to treat primary erythermalgia, a vasodilatory condition with temperature feedback training. In all these experiments, attention will be given to assessing individual differences in response to behavioral treatment.